Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to retain its stored data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory loses its data memory contents when power is lost. Magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation of non-volatile electronic memory due to advantages over current electronic memory. Compared to current non-volatile memory, such as flash random-access memory, MRAM typically is faster and has better endurance. Compared to current volatile memory, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM), MRAM typically has similar performance and density, but lower power consumption.